


4 O'Clock

by Apollo55



Series: The Club [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Closets, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollo55/pseuds/Apollo55
Summary: Mike Rome has a life changing experience with Finn Balor.





	4 O'Clock

            Finn walked through the halls until he saw Mike Rome with the camera ready. He ran through what he was going to say, he already was aware of what was going to be asked. He stepped up when his cue was made. He was taken a back when he looked at Mike. The deep red shirt, gray suit combination looks good. The suit was a sharp contrast to the casual clothing Finn had on. He had trouble concentrating on anything but Mike. He made sure to catch his gaze as he spoke.

            When they wrapped up the segment, he went to walk away, but felt a hand on his wrist. He stared straight ahead at the wall with a smirk. The way the fingers lazily grazing the inside of his wrist hinted at a potentially good time. It wasn’t the first time they had be flirtatious. They had other moments of shooting each other a heated glance, a flirty wink, a lusty grin. This was the first time there was physical contact.

“It’s only four and I’m not doing anything.” Mike’s voice was low, almost seductive.

            Finn licked his lips and turned around. He looked around the area, to make sure no one was around.

“I’m not either. Did you have something in mind?”

“I heard a couple things about you.” Mike smirked at Finn.

“Oh? Like what?.”

“I think Seth called your head game, life changing.” Mike smirked again. “I need my life changed.”

“I saw a closet I can change your life in.”

            They exchanged a nod before walking toward the closet. It was small, dimly lit, and the door locked from the inside. It was the perfect space for what they were going to do. It was just going to be a blow job or a quick fuck, it wasn’t going to amount to anything they needed room for.

            There were no formalities. Neither man said anything, there was an exchange of light touches before their mouths met. Mike growled at Finn nipping his lip. His hands found the zipper of Finn’s jeans. He heard rumors, rumors about the size, it made him apprehensive. He was already semi-hard from the kissing and biting, Mike stroked him erect.

            Finn looked between the two of them. He braced himself on a shelving unit while he was jerked off. He didn’t want to get to loud, but Mike was careful and receptive. Mike went behind him to get him at a different angle, Finn continued to fuck his hands. He left out a pleasured moan and hastened the pace. His laugh was lust coated as he watched the first ribbon of cum hit the shelf. He closed his eyes as he finished.

            He turned and put himself back in his pants. He gave Mike a seductive smirk as he dropped to his knees. He unzipped Mike’s dress pants and pulled them down enough to access his dick. He didn’t want to waste time, he didn’t need to work much to get it fully aroused. He swirled his tongue around his shaft eliciting a moan. He stroked it as he sucked Mike’s balls. Mike made some unintelligible sound. He felt Finn hum against his skin. He looked down at him, still sucking, still stroking. Just a pair of blue eyes looking up at him. He gasped when he watched himself disappear into Finn’s mouth. He moved his hips slightly to test the waters. Finn’s eyes encouraged him to pull out slowly and slid in quicker.

            Finn grabbed on to Mike’s ass, squeezing, encouraging him to use him. Usually he wanted some level of emotional connect, but the lust was too much. He wanted to be used like a toy. The feeling of Mike’s pulsing veins over his lips, the taste, he could feel himself getting aroused again. He heard Mike grabbing at the shelves above his head for leverage. The first warm taste of cum hit the back of his tongue. His name being moaned out filled the small room. One last stroke followed by a low growl ended their moment. He sat back and wiped his mouth with his palm.

“Fuck.”

“Everything alright?” Finn watched Mike readjusting his clothing.

“He was right. Life changing. I hope you don’t mind, I kind of forced you to you know…”

“Swallow?” Finn giggled. “Why waste hard work.”

            Mike was impressed by how cavalier Finn was. He just seemed to shrug and smirk. Maybe there was a level of cockiness that Mike hadn’t really known until this moment, but Finn seemed sure of himself. He was still on the floor staring up Mike’s body. He wanted more.  He wanted to explore more of Finn.

“I’m not sure your plans later, but I was wondering, if maybe, it’s dumb, but maybe we could go out for drinks?”

“Sure. It wouldn’t seem strange.”

“After maybe, another blowjob, only in the comfort of my room?”

“We can see where this goes. Maybe more than a blowjob.”

            Mike smiled shyly, as he watched Finn leave the room. He was dancing a fine like, but he was willing to try anything. He knew better than to immediately follow Finn out of the room, just in case. He stood in the closet for a few minutes, reveling in what just happened. He didn’t want to work himself up but the thought of those baby blues looking up at him, was arousing. He couldn’t wait to hear the way Finn moaned from every dirty thought he had. He looked at his watch, only a few hours of intrusive thoughts. He could get through this.

 


End file.
